The Beauty Contest
by Carly86
Summary: Intergalactic beauty contest. One little visit that opens a whole bunch of new possibilities. Ten/Rose, set in season 2
1. Chapter 1

Rose thought it would be a good idea. Seeing a lot of different species in one place, experiencing alien habits and cultures, learning even more about the depths of the universe,... it all sounded great when the Doctor suggested to visit a beauty contest on a satellite in galaxy M13, but _this_ wasn't what Rose expected.

Hundreds of female aliens swaggered on the catwalk, all barely dressed and one more beautiful than the other. And judging from the Doctor's expression... he thought so too.

Rose snorted. "This isn't a beauty contest, it's more like a show in a nightclub."

"You humans and your narrow, little minds. Not all species are as uptight as you people. There is nothing wrong with showing a little skin, scales and fur."

Rose smirked and looked at him with an evil glint in her eyes. "Do you really think that, Doctor?"

"Of course." He obviously didn't notice the with mischief dripping gaze. "Do you wanna get us some knick-knacks? I'm starving."

She rolled her eyes. The Doctor... ever the gentlemen... "Sure, give me your card."

He handed over his credit card (at least Rose didn't have to pay this time) and she was on her way, striving to put her newborn plan into action.

Instead of going to the snack bar, she went straight to the registration desk of the beauty contest.

* * *

The Doctor began to worry. It has been half an hour since Rose went to get them some snacks.

_Stupid ape, gets even lost in such a good signposted place like this..._, he began to wiggle in his chair with impatience.

He was more worried about her missing the show, than Rose getting into trouble since the whole place was full of security guards and the people here had experience with other species not knowing about their customs.

A _dong _sounded through the hall, signifying the beginning of the contest and the Doctor sighed. "Well, her loss."

He leaned back into his chair and tried to enjoy the show, but found himself unable to do so. He barely registered the moderator announcing this and that woman of this and that planet. The Doctor liked to see beautiful women of course (which man wouldn't?) but in his eyes all of them paled in comparison to his Rose.

He sighed again when he realised, how much he was captivated by her. Lately, every thought of him revolved around Rose. He tries to fix the TARDIS but is distracted by her sheer presence in his ship. He wants to save a civilisation, but the only person he can think about is her. He tries to read one of his huge collection of books but catches himself inhaling the still lingering scent of her.

This was new for the Doctor. No other companion had ever has such a huge place in his heart. The first time, he knew she was different was, when he had to lock her in with a Dalek. He had to make a choice then. Her or the Earth... and he chose her. The Doctor always looked at the bigger picture before. One human or six billion of others? It was crystal clear before, but now... now he had not only become attached, oh no, he fell in love with her.

The Doctor smiled ruefully. First time he ever admitted it to himself. What on Raxacoricofallapatorius was he supposed to do now?

"And now, Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estates, human of Planet Earth."

The Doctor shook his head. He even began to hear things...

He looked up and his mouth fell literally open. His imagination was good, but it wasn't _that_ good. There was his Rose, on the catwalk, dressed in such a tiny and revealing bikini that the Doctor got the sudden urge to climb up to her and throw his coat around her nearly naked form. The other men in the audience, who began to whistle and cheer when they saw her, didn't make it any easier for him.

Thinking about the security guards, he decided to sit down again (when did he stand up in the first place?) and tried to glare at her instead.

After a while, he realised that even that was nearly impossible since his eyes seemed to have their own will. Every time he tried to look at her beautiful face, they wandered down and roamed over her, by far not less, beautiful body.

* * *

Rose had been very surprised to receive so much attention by the people. Humans were apparently considered to be a very beautiful race. So much for the Doctor saying, 'she was beautiful for a human'... Speaking of which...

Her eyes wandered over the audience, searching for the most important man in her life. She found him in the third row, sitting absolutely still... save for his eyes. Those seemed to be glued on her body, moving over every little detail of her. Rose's knees weakened when she noticed his intense and hungry look. She would have to be blind, not to notice what he wanted to do to her, with her, at that very moment. He downright devoured her with his eyes and seemed to crave to announce to the world that she was his, only his.

She blushed and gave him the cheekiest grin, she could manage. Seemed like her way of revenge opened a whole bunch of new possibilities.

* * *

The Doctor knew this grin. It meant, Rose just read him like a book again, something that no one else ever managed to do...

And if she really knew what he was thinking right now... Rassilon help him!

The Time Lord tried to glare again, that kind of glare that made Daleks shiver in fear, but failed miserable when he noticed the blush that seemed to cover her whole body. She looked so unbelievable alive and glowed with an innocent beauty, that the Doctor's breath caught in his throat.

Suddenly, he knew what to do. To continue to fight their mutual attraction would only led to frustration and tears. He had another choice to make. It was either his stupid rules and principles or Rose... and he chose her. He would always chose her.

The Doctor smiled and she smiled back, a silent agreement passing between them.

It was time. Finally it was time. Time to give in.

* * *

I'm writing too much, lately... ;)  
This was supposed to be a short one-shot but it kind of... grow. Since I also have other stories to work on, tell me if you want to have more or not. Guess, it could also stay a one-shot this way...


	2. Chapter 2

There were more people interested in this story than I expected... So here is another (and last) chapter. Maybe, I will make a sequel but not sure yet.

Oh, and there will be some Spoilers for the Sarah Jane Adventures finale, but only concerning the new Slitheen technology.

Enjoy the fluff ;)

* * *

The Doctor paced up and down in front of the dressing room. Only female participants, hair stylists, make-up assistants and so on, were allowed to enter and the guard in front of the door seemed to had either some kind of psychic training or the Doctor just looked too 'manly' to pass as a hair stylist.

Grumbling about noisy guards, he went back to his seat and pouted. It took him long enough to make up his mind about their relationship and now a stupid door and even more stupid guard stood between him and Rose. He even nearly got arrested for using his psychic paper and only got saved by a human looking woman, who wasn't human at all.

The Doctor could tell because of her scent, which was strangely familiar but not at all human (after travelling with human women for centuries, he was fairly sure of that).

What he didn't understand was why Rose didn't came to him... Was she scared or shy? She clearly understood, what decision he made while watching her on the catwalk... so why was she still in that room and not in his arms, where she belonged? Did he get it wrong and she didn't want to change their relationship?

Pondering about all of these questions, the Doctor spent his time sitting in his chair and glaring at anyone male who invaded his line of sight. Right now, he could easily imagine himself breaking the bones of anyone who dared to look at Rose in the wrong way (and for him there only was the wrong way, because even the thought of someone other than him looking into her brown orbs made him absolutely furious).

This was one thing he always feared about having a relationship with someone: he was way too possessive. The Doctor could stand it (though barely) when Rose flirted with other men before, but _now _he wouldn't be able to let her out of his sight again. The fear of loosing her nearly drove him mad.

Music began to flood the room and the first women came in, clad in elegant dresses. When he spotted Rose, his fingers dug into the arm-rest of his chair, turning his knuckles white. She was absolutely beautiful...

Instead of a simple black dress, most of the other women wore, she choose a light blue one, which flew around her small form like wind and shimmered in the light.

She reminded him of a cloudless sky in spring and he got the sudden urge to breath her in.

A light blush appeared on her cheeks when she caught his gaze and she smiled shyly back, so unlike the Rose he know... This reaction only made him want to kiss her even more.

After every woman walked for a second time on the catwalk, the jury made their first votes. At that time, fifteen women were still on stage and only five were to reach the next round.

Naturally, Rose got the highest vote since she outshone everyone else easily.

Like in nearly every Beauty Contest, the participations had to show off some talent. Three of the remaining women decided to sing and wore nearly non-consisting clothes to make up for their missing talent. One woman danced (he noticed that she was the one who saved him from getting arrested) and Rose...

This time the Doctor dug his fingers into his own thigh to keep him from strangling the whistling males around him. Rose wore a tight bodysuit, which hugged her figure like a second skin (and looked like it, the Doctor noticed while breathing heavily) and began to show off her gymnastic skills. He had to admire the unbelievable flexibility of her body and tried desperately to keep his mind out of the gutter. He failed miserable... the possibilities were just too fantastic and he hoped secretly that this competition wouldn't last much longer.

Rose ended her performance and the Doctor released the breath, he didn't realise he had been holding. Now the jury voted for two finalists and no one in the audience was surprised to hear them choose Rose and that human like but clearly non-human woman.

The moderator talked for the last time about the finalists' origin and races and the Doctor was very surprised to hear the woman being identified as a member of a human sub-race from a planet somewhere in Quadrant 7... That was a long way from there and he didn't know of any humanoid races in that area.

Well, he couldn't know everything, could he?

The moderator announced a small pause so the jury would be able to decide the winner. Making his way to the dressing room again, the Doctor roamed his brain for a way to get in.

"Pssst! Doctor, over here!" Perplexed, the Doctor's eyes followed the direction of the voice and found Rose standing behind a wall. With three quick strides, he was by her side and pressed her body with his against the wall. He dipped his head down to kiss her, when... she lay a finger on his lips.

"As much as I would love kissing you right now, I'm afraid we have other things to take care of."

Puzzled and very frustrated, the Doctor arched an eyebrow. "You aren't seriously still thinking about this stupid contest, are you?" His hands moved up and down her arms, making her shiver. "We danced around this for over a year..."

Rose looked apologetically at him. "I know, but this is important. I think, the Slitheen have infiltrated the contest..."

_That_ wasn't what he expected to hear. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yep, that's why I didn't come out before... Sorry about that."

"That's quite alright... Did you see them?"

"Not directly but that woman who is in the finale with me... She seemed somehow strange... well, stranger than the other aliens, I mean. For example, she needed time to react to her own name. And then I 'overheard' her talking with one of the judges. They talked about some new technology, stupid aliens and thin bodies... Sounds very Slitheen to me..."

The Doctor looked at Rose as if he wanted to kiss her... _again_. "Rose Tyler, you are absolutely brilliant! They must have find a way to slip into thinner bodies, genius! But... why do they want to win the contest? Doesn't make much sense. The only price is the title of Miss Universe..."

"And that's exactly what I want." The Doctor and Rose whirled around, only to find a gun pointed at them. Rose's opponent smirked at them. "I smelled you when you eavesdropped on us... The smell of your hormones is quite... intoxicating."

Rose swatted the Doctor's arm when he nodded in agreement.

The disguised Slitheen frowned. "How do you know about us?"

"Oh, we just travel a lot... Have seen many species and your family seems to be quite big." He scratched his head. "What do you want with that title? Doesn't bring much profit, that..."

The woman laughed. "No one ever really appreciated the beauty of Raxacoricofallapatorians... This way, we will finally be noticed and-"

The Doctor snorted.

Gritting her teeth, she asked, "What?"

"You are hiding in a skin of a dead woman! How are you proving anything without showing your real face?"

She looked startled for a moment. "Wh-Whatever! I will get the title and that is all that counts! And to make sure, I will win..." She pointed the gun at Rose. "... I will have to get rid of you!"

The Doctor was faster than she ever saw him before. He drew his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket and used it on the gun. It exploded in thousands of pieces, making its holder scream.

The guards were there in an instant and the Doctor explained everything to them.

Rose stared at him while they lay handcuffs on the Slitheen. "How did you do that? I thought the sonic screwdriver is harmless?"

He beamed at her. "Oh, it is! The gun was made of Jotulium, though... a metal highly sensitive for sound waves. That's all I used-" He threw his screwdriver into the air and caught it again. "-sound waves. Aren't I brilliant?"

She answered his question with a kiss. A kiss with lots of tongue and touching, the Doctor noticed delightedly. They stood there leaned against the wall, lost in their own little world.

People were rushing around, searching for the remaining Slitheen and sirens sounded throughout the area, announcing the arrival of the authorities.

They weren't aware of any of this... just continued to enjoy the feeling of each other.

Time seemed to stand still, and maybe, just maybe... it did.


End file.
